


A Divine Flame

by floatfreely



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Ficlet, Master Sword (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatfreely/pseuds/floatfreely
Summary: “Prepare before you try again… for I will not stay your hand partway through the next time.”He fails.
Kudos: 10





	A Divine Flame

He rested the hilt in his hands.

Placing a firm grip on the blade, Link steadied himself, bending his knees and attempting to wrench the Master Sword from its pedestal.

His hands were burning, a searing, excruciating pain working its way from his fingertips into his muscles. His upper arms felt like they were withering away, becoming dust in the wind.

“Enough.”

He relinquished his hands on the blade and fell to the ground, panting, sweat trickling from his forehead.

“You would’ve lost your life if you hadn’t released your grip on the sword…”

Not listening to the Great Deku Tree’s next words, Link kept his head facing the pedestal.

_I couldn’t do it._

_I’m… not strong enough._

_I’m not_ worthy.

“Prepare before you try again… for I will not stay your hand partway through the next time.”

Again, Link grabbed the blade, his hands burning in divine flame and his arms falling away.

He lost his grip sooner than last time, falling to the ground again and pounding the pedestal with his fist.

_Damn you._


End file.
